The Hunger Games Ultimate Fandom Edition
by GO PERCICO
Summary: Fandoms: The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Winnie the Pooh, The Mysterious Benedict Society, Sherlock, The Fault in Our Stars, Divergent, Twilight, The Famous Five, Doctor Who, Merlin. All are put into the Arena for some major power fighting. Who will win? PS: 3 of them you may not have heard of or thought that they would be violent (*cough*Winnie the Pooh*cough*). :-D
1. Chapter 1

**TOLD FROM THE POINT OF VIEW FROM A RANDOM CAPITOL CITIZEN. NO ONE SPECIAL. FANDOMS: THE HUNGER GAMES, PERCY JACKSON, SHERLOCK, HARRY POTTER, DIVERGENT, DOCTOR WHO, THE MYSTERIOUS BENEDICT SOCIETY, THE FAMOUS FIVE, TWILIGHT, MERLIN, THE FAULT IN OUR STARS AND WINNIE THE POOH (?).**

* * *

><p>"Citizens of Panem, President Snow, I am proud to present to you the Reaping of the 99th Annual Hunger Games!" announced the presenter - Caesar Flickerman - the noise blaring loudly over the TV. I watched mournfully as 24 innocent teenagers were chosen to go and die.<p>

District 1: KATNISS EVERDEEN AND PEETA MELLARK

The girl had intricately braided hair, and a look of determination on her face. Her grey eyes were dull, but piercing at the same time. She clenched her hands whilst she walked up to the podium. The boy, however, was emotionless. He had soft, curly blonde hair and he was handsome. His eyes looked sad, despite his blank features, as though he knew what was going to happen.

District 2: PERSEUS JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE

The boy was evidently a swimmer, and a strong one too. He had raven locks, and beautiful green eyes that you could get lost in. If he won, he would be someone that President Snow would sell. Next to him, Annabeth Chase looked angry, like she hated this whole idea (I do too, secretly.). Her grey eyes were more powerful and deep than Katniss, but other than that she had the body of a Californian hottie. They had an aura of power around them, like they knew something we didn't.

District 3: SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON

Holmes was already analysing the situation - I could see it in his face. He was observing, not looking. I got the feeling that he already knew it was him when the person opened the paper up; he was obviously very clever. He had high cheekbones and curly dark hair. He wore a long coat and a scarf, and was holding some kind of hat. Watson was standing by him, looking like a loyal sidekick - but not like that. More of a friend. He was a little plain, but also noticeable. Like a hedgehog...wait. Did I just say that?

District 4: HARRY POTTER AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Harry looked very much like Percy, except he had round glasses and an odd, lightning scar on his forehead. Dumbledore was chuckling slightly, but looked very intimidating. He was skinny, but his body language and face suggested power. They both held wooden twigs, for some odd reason, acting like these were the things that would save their life.

District 5: BEATRICE PRIOR AND TOBIAS EATON

They were wearing black clothing, and the man looked very protective over the girl. Beatrice had shoulder-length blonde hair and a long nose, whilst Tobias had a hooked nose, large ears and dark blue eyes. They stood with angriness, like they had already been through this sort of thing.

District 6: ELEVENTH DOCTOR AND CLARA OSWALD

Clara was bouncing up and down with anticipation - but 'The Doctor' was sighing and straightening his bow-tie. He held a weird looking screwdriver that shone at the end, and insisted on lugging a huge Police Call Box on a trailer behind him. Oddball.

District 7: REYNIE MULDOON AND STICKY WASHINGTON

Reynie was just looking normal, as if he'd been through something like this before. He was assessing the situation, putting the puzzle pieces together - but not so intently as Sherlock. Sticky was shaking with nerves, but in his eyes you could se an encyclopaedia of knowledge. Also, for some odd reason, he was bald.

District 8: GEORGINA KIRRIN AND DICK KIRRIN

Okay, let's face it. Georgina looked like a boy. Maybe she was aiming for that look. When the announcer said her name she yelled: "Actually, it's GEORGE!" She was a tomboy, and had a British accent. Dick (*tries to hide laugh*) sighed, and together they looked like mystery solvers. Maybe they were.

District 9: EDWARD CULLEN AND ISABELLA CULLEN

They were beautiful; they stood with precision, and looked murderous. President Snow would sell their bodies without a moment's notice if they won. They had very pale skin, and flashing golden eyes - but Isabella's were darker. She kissed a little girl on the head - her daughter maybe - and gave them to some more beautiful people. Probably family.

District 10: ARTHUR PENDRAGON AND MERLIN WELLS **(I had to make up his last name because it's not mentioned in the films)**

Arthur looked confident and cool. He had side-swept blond hair and was gripping a sword. Merlin had black hair and blue eyes, and he looked very protective. I got the feeling that he protected Arthur more than Arthur thought - maybe hiding some secret.

District 11: AUGUSTUS WATERS AND HAZEL GRACE LANCASTER

Poor them. Augustus had one leg (he was wearing shorts) and Hazel had oxygen tubes. She had short hair and was pretty, but ill, very ill. Augustus was hobbling and was very handsome, but due to the leg, I don't think that Snow would sell them. Not that they would win anyway.

District 12: WINNIE THE POOH AND PIGLET

WHAT THE FUCK? A YELLOW BEAR IN A RED TOP HOLDING A JAR OF HONEY? AND A TINY PIGLET? TALKING? I am weirded out. Whoa. Just...no?


	2. The Tributes

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta and I were always less violent than the people around us, which is odd for District 1. He was bullied, and I stepped in and knocked the bullies out. Since then, we have always been friends. I think he wants something more than friends though.

Everyone says I have trust issues. Well, who wouldn't if you lived in a society which kills you if you speak ill of it? Anyone I do trust is very lucky. Peeta is one of them. I don't trust my mother because she acted like I didn't exist when our father died. Prim is my little sister, and I trust her. She loves everyone for their faults, but she can never find a fault in anyone. I trust my best friend Gale, who takes me to the woods practically every day – to escape from the violence around us.

o0o0o

I looked around at the tributes when they were getting on their horses for the parade. The District 2 people looked strong, but I wouldn't want them as an ally. Actually, I wouldn't want any of them as an ally – I'd have to kill them in the end. Well, maybe Annabeth Chase. She looks smart, but she's too attached to the boy…Percy Jackson I think. Anyway, they look powerful and secretive. Sherlock and John could be good - actually, Sherlock's coming over now with him.

"Hi." John started the conversation. Sherlock was looking at me intently: Did I have something on my face? In my teeth?

"Hmm. Dead father, neglected by mother after that. Protective of younger sister – named after a flower. Not violent and bullied because of it. Trust issues. Favoured weapon – bow and arrow but will use anything to protect those you trust. You live-"

"Sherlock. Stop showing off!" John cut in. I was just bewildered – was he spying on me?

"H-how did you know all that?" I glared at him. He could know all my secrets, and get me arrested.

"You look at older men like you never knew one. You avoid older women, but with sadness. You like flowers, but in a loving way. Boys are never named after flowers, so it had to be a girl; you look kindly at younger girls so that had to be a _younger _sibling. You don't look raring to kill in your facial structure, but your body language says you do – you want to look it to avoid being hurt. You look suspicious of practically everyone, and the way you hold your arm means you are used to grabbing a weapon from your back. The using anything part was a guess, but a good one too by the looks of it. Simple, really." He explained. It most certainly WAS NOT SIMPLE.

"Are you a psychopath?" I wanted to annoy him. He annoyed me.

He looked sadly down at me (Did I mention that he was about 6 and a half feet tall?).

"I think not. I am not a psychopath; I am a high functioning sociopath. Please remember."

"Well, tell me about the other tributes."

"Why should I?"

"We can be allies."

"I don't need allies."

"There's something we have in common."

"I like you. You have spunk."

"Then, allies?"

"Allies."

I looked at him expectantly. He was meant to tell me about the people in this room. He glowered at me like _"Why are you making me do this again?" _

"Percy and Annabeth are hiding something – I don't know what but only a few people know it. It's not a normal secret; it's something major – maybe supernatural. They go to a summer camp but the girl used to stay all year round before she met him. He's been kicked out of 6 – 7 schools in the past, and has a step-dad and a very powerful father. He doesn't like his uncle and the girl's mother loathes him. He has been through 2 wars and he himself has won them. He is an excellent sword fighter, and his mother is very wise. He is never safe, even if he has killed all the threats – for some reason they keep coming back. He has been to an evil place and survived, and he has friends like him. The girl is exceptionally clever, and her dad is a scientist. She doesn't see her mother, who is again, very powerful. She prefers a dagger, and is a demon in human's clothing with it. Actually, they might not be human. Not totally anyway.  
>Harry and Albus are different. They possess something, something very powerful. The boy has survived death twice, and the man has helped him with it. Harry trusts Albus with his life, and vice versa; they both went to a boarding school in Scotland, and have a special connection to their sticks. They are holding the secret of an entire community and have high position in it. Potter is famous in their community, and Albus is even more so. They are exceptionally powerful, and are both leaders. They have been through an enormous war and friends have died. Dumbledore's father was put in prison for a false accusation, and the mother was made out by their newspaper that she was horrible, when in fact, she was wonderful. Potter is an orphan – his parents were murdered but he escaped and almost killed the murderer when he was 1 year old with just his mind. Interesting. He was neglected as a child by his aunt and uncle because of what he was, and when he was 13, he found a family member who was on the run for another false accusation. That family member was killed and so was the family member's best friend. They left him a son whom he is godfather of, and he loves it to death. Albus has always over-shadowed his younger brother, not intentionally of course. Albus was famous whereas the brother was normal.<p>

Tris and Tobias are not used to a normal life, and come from a place where there has just been a rebellion. They escaped, and they are both orphans. No supernatural qualities, but both are amazing fighters. His greatest fear is killing her so if they are the last 2, he will let her win. She is special, and he was special until proved otherwise. He was in instructor, and she was an initiate, so they knew each other from the start. He was beaten regularly as a child, and she had a normal childhood. Her mother was hiding a dangerous secret, which she only found out when the mother died. They hate fighting, but do it anyway because it is part of their survival. Their background is a pacifist, but they changed dramatically when they became fighters. He liked her before she like him. It took her a while to admit to her true feelings. They do everything together.

Clara and The Doctor also have a secret. The Doctor has a name, but only 2 people know it – himself and a friend. Clara has an odd life – or she has done since she met The Doctor. He is a travelling oddball, and goes places no man has ever been before, any man will ever go anyway. He is not human – when I walked past him I heard 2 heartbeats. I pretended to trip over and I fell onto his chest; I felt the hearts. I think that box is/has something very extraordinary – maybe a machine. It is obviously special to him, so I think he uses it frequently. The place he comes from was destroyed, and he protects the whole of Earth from outer-space invaders. Odd, really. Clara is head-over-heels in love with him but he isn't one for relationships. Clara is a school teacher, and she accompanies him on his trips. The Doctor is either immortal or takes a different shape whenever his time is up.

Reynie and Sticky is an odd pair. They have set out on macabre missions, and have succeeded. Neither is very strong, but both are very clever. They can work any question out in an instant. Sticky is more general knowledge – he has a photographic memory. Reynie is a puzzle person. Give him a mystery and he can work it out almost as quickly as I can (*smirks*), which is very good for his age. Reynie is an orphan, and Sticky ran away from his parents before realising that they still loved him, he just misinterpreted it. They have a friend, and it is a girl. She is a fan of DIY, and has recently found her father. She ran away to the circus when she was young. They all took this test, set by a man so that they could go on a mission to save the world. They nearly did it the first time, then they finally finished the second.

Georgina and Dick are clever. Georgina - or should I say George - solve mysteries together. They have been trapped, almost murdered, lost and convicted. They are know throughout their town as 'The Famous Five' - there are 3 other members. One is an animal which George owns. George is an only child, but the rest of them are her cousins. Dick is the same age as her, a couple of weeks younger though, and has on older brother and a younger sister. George's father is a scientist, and a very sought after one too. His work is always trying to be stolen, but 'The Famous Five' always stop them. George has an island and is an incredible rower, and Dick is very loyal. George has anger problems, and Dick is the only one who can calm her down.

Edward and Isabella...are different. They are definitely not human - this time I can't hear a heartbeat. From what I observed, they don't eat or sleep. They are pale, and at the moment their eyes are black - they used to be golden. They are incredibly beautiful, and I "accidentally" bumped into Isabella - she ahs rock hard skin. They don't look it, but they must be immensely strong and fast. Vampires is my guess. They move with precision, like every movement is timed. They look as if they are willing themselves to go slower - like it's hard not to zoom off. Well, Isabella looks the most controlled, but Edward looks the most protective. Edward's family are dead, and he was taken in by another man. I caught him whispering to her everything in Peeta's mind - he was right. I could tell by the movement. He can mind-read and it looks like she has some sort of invisible shield.

Arthur is your average prat - rich and big-headed. But he has a streak of undying loyalty in him for Merlin, his 'country' and I think a lover. Merlin, however, is very special. He acts stupid and joking around Arthur, but I plan to catch him on his own. He is hiding some sort of secret. Dumbledore and Potter keep looking over at him and whispering, like they can sense something around him. He pretends not to notice, but I can tell that he is scared that they will find out his secret. Potter mumbled something like "I saw his face on a Chocolate Frog Card! It has to be him!". Maybe Merlin is famous too.

Augustus and Hazel. They aren't hiding anything at all. Hazel has a form of lung cancer, and Augustus has one leg, and they have a friend who is blind. I get the feeling that they won't win. They are together, and Hazel hates people pitying her. They met at some sort of club, and share a liking for some book. They went to go and meet the author - who lives in Holland - and their trip was unsuccessful. They did share their first kiss whilst sitting by a canal, and I think that they both believe in God. Augustus' parents are way too positive about everything, and Hazel's parents are way to worried about everything. Augustus hates basketball, and Hazel is okay about dying.

Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are by far the most not-human. I can't understand why they would let an animal on the show, but whatever. They are both very fond of a boy called Christopher Robin, but Winnie the Pooh is the favourite. He loves honey - and is exceptionally dumb. Piglet is just about terrified of everything, and he hides behind Pooh whenever something bad is happening. They live in a place called "The Hundred Acre Wood", and share a fear of Heffalumps - you and I would call them elephants." 

I stared at him in shock. He knew all that just be _looking_? Whoa.


End file.
